


Undercover Love

by KarmyArmy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmyArmy/pseuds/KarmyArmy
Summary: Because of the very high divorce rate in America, the government decided to take action. They created a task force to trick people, and to find out if in the given moment will the man/woman cheat on their partner. One of them is Tobin Heath. The best undercover agent the task force had in over ten years besides her superiors.  In the middle of L.A what seems to be a loving couple living happily ever after, turns out to be way different. What will happen when Tobin will be sent to the Morgan-Carassco couple? Will her target become her lover?





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin seduced the woman to her hotel bedroom which was wired with cameras and microphones. She took the woman's hand in her own and led her to the bed, and to Tobin's surprise the lady didn't even hesitate to cheat on her husband and kiss Tobin.

Something told Tobin that this wasn't the first time the woman cheated.

The secret agent didn't let it go further than a kiss. She just left the woman there and went to headquarters.

"Another wife, another cheater." Tobin mumbled as she walked out.

\--------------------------------------------

Agent file:

 

Name: Tobin Powell Heath.

Age: 24

Agent personal number: 17

Ranking: 9/10

Cases closed: 2844/2844

\--------------------------------------------

Tobin is a member of an elite task force that was created by the U.S government to show people around the country how their partner really acts when they aren't looking.

You could basically say that Tobin was the best of the best with the highest ranking in the last 10 years, besides her superiors.

But this task force has it's rules.

1\. If the husband/wife didn't want their partner to be checked, they wouldn't do it.

2\. If the agent sees signs that the target starts to fall in love with them, they must leave.

3\. The cheating must be recorded as evidence.

4\. If the husband/wife does not want to watch the recording the agent will simply tell them what happened.

5\. The agent will carry a gun for safety purposes and will only use it in case of emergency.

The rest of the rules weren't that significant so basically those are the main rules, all you have to do is follow the rules and catch the cheaters.

\--------------------------------------------

"Hey Ash." Tobin said as she went to the main headquarters.

"Hey Tobs. How'd it go with Mrs. Fisher?" Ashlyn asked.

"Pfff she was such a cheater. Didn't even hesitate."

Tobin and Ashlyn laughed.

\--------------------------------------------

Agent file:

 

Name: Ashlyn Michelle Harris.

Age: 26

Agent personal number: 18/24

Ranking: 8/10

Cases closed: 1574/1598

\--------------------------------------------

Ashlyn and Tobin both arrived to this unit together and have been friends ever since.

"Tobin!" Tobin's boss, Hope, called out to her.

"Yeah boss?" Tobin asked.

"Did she cheat?" Hope asked looking at paper work on her desk.

"Yeah, here are the files and the video." Tobin said as she handed Hope a thumb drive with all the information.

"Great job." Her boss said and took the file.

\--------------------------------------------

Agent file:

 

Name: Hope Amelia Solo

Age: 30

Agent personal number: 1

Ranking: 9.5/10

Cases closed: 61723/61747

\--------------------------------------------

Even though Hope was Ashlyn and Tobin's boss, they were pretty good friends both in and outside of work.

"Ok I have a new case for you Tobin. Meet me in my office at 1pm sharp."  
Hope said and went to her office.

"Got it boss." Tobin replied.

"Hey wanna go get food?" Ash asked.

"Always." Tobin said and they went out to eat.

\--------------------------------------------

"Hey boss you said you have a new case for me?" Tobin said as she entered Hope's office.

"Yeah it's..." Hope started rummaging through the papers on her desk.

"The Morga- wait no that's Ashlyn's. the Kriegers." Hope said handing Tobin a folder.

"Cool. I'll get right on it." Tobin said and went out of the office.

"Hey Tobs, you got a new case?" Ashlyn asked as she sat at her desk which was next to Tobin's.

"Yeah the uhh.. Kriegers." She said looking at the folder again and handing it to Ashlyn.

"Please switch with me!" Ashlyn practically begged.

"Why?"

"Have you looked at the wife? She is so hot!!"

"Fine I'll switch with you."

Tobin couldn't understand why Ashlyn would want to ever switch. The woman Ashlyn's target was, was absolutely stunning.

"I'm gonna head home. Bye dude." Tobin said taking the file.

"Bye!" Ashlyn called.

 


	2. Coffee

Tobin held the Morgan-Carasco file in her hand as she walked around her apartment, trying to memorize all of the details while eating an apple.

"Diamond Bar... Alex Morgan... Jeni, Jeri..." She murmured to herself. After all this was a case, nothing more nothing less.

She took her leather jacket off the couch and exited her house. She put on her bike helmet and got on her motorcycle, starting her drive to a hotel close to the target's address. The secret agent arrived at 'King' hotel. She quickly checked in and went up to her room. Most secret agents bring a suitcase or a duffle bag if the case isn't near their home because they don't know how long a case is going to last but Tobin always brought 1 backpack, she traveled light.

This job is all about how you dress. The more hot your outfit is, the more chances the target will cheat. So, the secret agent made sure to dress extra sexy with black skinny jeans, a white  
V-neck shirt, and a leather jacket which hides her gun.

Tobin set up all of her gear which included: a gun holster on her waist, a camera bag that rested on her lower stomach, a pair of binoculars, and of course, aviator sunglasses. She looked at the folder for the target's address one more time to make sure she remembered correctly and walked out of the hotel.

\--------------------------------------------

Tobin set up on a roof top with her binoculars in hand, taking a few pictures. She pulled out her audio recorder and pressed record.

"Target arrives from work at approximately 4:30pm, usually goes out for coffee at approximately 6pm." She said.

A few days passed and each day Tobin watched Alex. Watched her day to day actions, her favorite restaurants and places to be, her friends, everything. Finally she decided to do the first step and go meet Alex for the first time.

Alex walked in to a coffee place a few blocks from her house, and Tobin walked in a few minutes after her.

"Hey, can I get one latte and one black coffee?" Alex's raspy voice said, catching the secret agent off guard.

Woah.. I did not expect that.

Tobin thought to herself and smirked.

"One latte please." Tobin said coming up to the counter.

"Coming right up." The cashier said with a smile which Tobin returned.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw Tobin's smile and turned around. They locked eyes and didn't look away even after their orders were ready.

"Hey." Tobin said flashing her million dollar smile.

"Hi." Alex blushed.

"I- uhh.. I gotta go." Alex said and quickly walked out of the coffee place, two cups in hand.

Tobin smirked to herself and walked out, taking a small sip of her latte.

Another day at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 477
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Hayley Kiyoko - Cliff's Edge
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Another chapter! Yayyy! Hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think :)
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	3. Gym

A few more days passed and Tobin kept watching Alex. She noticed Alex plays soccer sometimes and goes to the gym 3-4 times a week, so Tobin decided that the gym would be a great place for their second 'accidental' meeting.

Tobin went to a sports store and bought a duffle bag, a plastic bottle, a towel, training clothes and some running shoes. She quickly put on the clothes and took everything she needed in the duffle bag, before going out of her hotel room towards the gym Alex usually works out in.

The agent walked in and put her bag on the small bench near the wall before starting to actually work out, starting with the treadmill. This is nothing compared to what the agency puts us through in our regular training. She mentally chuckled to herself. Alex wasn't there yet but Tobin knew she would be there in a few minuets.

As expected, Alex walked in about ten minutes after Tobin, with her earphones in blasting music and completely not noticing the older girl.

By then, Tobin switched to bench pressing and now Alex was on the treadmill, which had a clear view of the wight lifting area. As Alex was running, her eyes suddenly spotted Tobin.

Alex slowed down the speed of her treadmill so she was now walking, while staring at Tobin lifting the wights.

Alex didn't know this, but the secret agent was very aware of the younger girl basically gawking at her, and she didn't mind a bit.

As soon as Tobin noticed Alex finished her workout, she prepared to finish up as well.

"Hi again." Tobin smiled.

"Uh hey." Alex nervously smiled back.

"So I noticed you looking at me." Tobin smirked.

"Uhh sorry.. I just umm."

Tobin chuckled before talking.

"Cute." She smiled.

"I'm sorry?" Alex questioned.

"Oh sorry. Tobin." The secret agent said and stretched her hand for Alex to shake.

"Alex." Alex smiled and happily shook the older girl's hand.

Tobin brought Alex's hand up and kissed it. The younger girl blushed fiercely.

Without letting go of each other's hands, they stared at each other again, just like in the coffee shop the first time they met.

A few long minutes went by with the two girls staring at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes.

"I uh.. I gotta go take a shower but do you want to go grab some lunch?" Tobin asked as she retracted her hand.

"Sure. I need to take a shower too." Alex said, looking down.

"Great so I'll meet you by the gym entrance in 30 minutes?" The agent asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." The younger girl said.

"Kay. Bye." Tobin smiled again.

"Bye." Alex blushed and turned around to the gym locker rooms.

Tobin got out of the shower a little bit before Alex, and got dressed with her black skinny jeans and a sports bra. She was finishing up last things before putting her shirt on when suddenly Alex walked out of the shower, drying out her damp hair. She spotted the shirtless Tobin and she found herself staring again.

Tobin smirked, obviously noticing Alex.

"Like what you see?" Tobin chuckled.

"Uhh what- I didn't.." Alex blushed.

"Chill cupcake." Tobin chuckled again. "Can't say I didn't stare too." She winked and Alex turned as red as a tomato.

"So are you coming?" Alex asked, still red from blushing.

"Yeah just let me put a shirt on."

You don't have to. Alex thought.

"Let's go." Tobin said while picking up her duffle bag and staring her way out of the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 602
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Twenty One Pilots - House Of Gold
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hey! Third chapter done! Let me know if you guys liked it.   
> Vote, comment, follow and whatever.
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	4. Marriage Stress And Late Night Texts

Tobin and Alex talked naturally at the coffee place Alex goes to all the time.

They told each other about themselves, Tobin keeping it short about herself in order to not blow her cover. Alex told her that she really liked soccer and is about to sign to a club but she can't decide which one. She told Tobin all of her hobbies and such but with all of the things Alex told her she didn't mention she has a husband once.

"I really enjoyed today." Tobin said as she and Alex stood at the entrance of Alex's apartment complex, not wanting to say goodbye.

"Me too." The younger girl said staring at Tobin's warm eyes.

Tobin carefully leaned in and gave Alex a lingering kiss on her cheek and the blue eyed girl blushed.

"Bye." Tobin smiled.

"Bye." Alex smiled back and entered the building.

Alex took the elevator to the 5th floor. She heard a ding as the doors opened and she walked out, approaching her's and Servando's apartment door.

"Hey, I'm home." Alex said as she took of her shoes at the entrance.

"Hey baby." Servando pecking his wife's lips.

Alex made sure to make the kiss as short as possible.

"Hey." Alex replied and Servando found it to be cold and got mad.

"What's wrong?" Servando said with attitude.

"What?" Alex was puzzled.

"Why are you like this?" Servando said angrily.

"Like what?"

"Like a bitch!"

"Servando what's wrong with you?!" She yelled harshly.

"You're the problem! Not me!" He yelled. "Whatever." He said and stormed out of their apartment.

Alex marched to her's and her husband's bedroom and locked the door behind her. I guess Servando will be taking the couch tonight. If he even comes home tonight.

Alex quickly pulled out her phone and texted Tobin hoping she would answer.

Alex: Hey Tobin, it's Alex. Sorry for texting so late I just need someone to talk to.

Tobin: Hi :) it's ok don't worry.

Tobin: Is there something wrong?

Alex: Kinda.

Tobin: You want to talk about it?

Alex: I don't know...

Tobin: I don't bite. Unless you want that ;)

Alex: Hahah no I'm good and I'd rather talk about something else. I just want to forget about it.

Tobin: Ok. So what do you wanna talk about?

Alex: I don't know.

Alex: Make me laugh.

Tobin: *there was originally a pic of Tobin with the snapchat dog filter but I don't know why it's not working on this website so just pretend the pic is here*

 

Alex: 


	5. Mornings

Alex woke up the next day with a really sad mood. Probably because of what happened with Servando. She got ready to do her quick morning work out before heading to work.

Alex was kinda between jobs at the moment and right now she was working at a small grocery store just a few blocks from her house.

She arrived at work in a few minutes but what she didn't know, was that Tobin was watching her, exited that she finally found out where Alex's work place is because all of the other times she tried to find out she either lost Alex out on the street or got lost in the unfamiliar area.

Time for another 'accidental' meeting.

Tobin made sure she looked good with a black v neck t shirt and ripped blue jeans, and walked in to the grocery store.

At first she walked in pretending to not know Alex was there and began looking the shelves.

She picked up a bag of chips and went to pay for it.

The secret agent began pulling out her wallet to pay when she finally looked up and locked eyes with Alex.

"Alex?" She said, pretending to be surprised.

"Tobin." Alex said, smiling at the girl in front of her.

"You work here?" Tobin said as if she didn't know the answer.

"Uh yeah but this is just temporary." Alex stated.

"Then I'll make sure to make the most of it." Tobin winked.

Alex blushed and just stared at Tobin with a smile, captivated by her beauty.

"Alex!" The secret agent yelled.

"Hmm? Sorry what?"

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes now but you just stared." Tobin chuckled and Alex blushed even more.

"Sorry I uhh- I was just thinking." Alex tried to quickly cover up.

"Yeah.. Uh so when does your shift end?" Tobin asks.

"In about three hours. Why?" Alex asked, confused.

"Good to know. Maybe I'll stop by." Tobin smiled and Alex melted.

"O-ok." Alex stuttered

"So adorable." Tobin said calmly as Alex tried to cover her face because she turned bright red. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself." Tobin flirted.

"I uhh need to check something in the back so.. Yeah." Alex said and bolted to the back room trying to avoid Tobin and her flirting. (which was working by the way)

"Uh Alex?" Tobin said after about five minutes that Alex has been in the back room.

"I still need the check on these chips!"

Alex came out from the back embarrassed.

"Sorry." She chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." Tobin smiled.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Tobin suddenly said.

This is it. If Alex says yes, the case is over.

"What?" Alex asked, confused.

"Sorry I just... I just feel some weird connection with you. I don't know.." She trailed off and truth is... She wasn't lying.

"Ok." Alex smiled.

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok."

Both girls started to laugh.

"So I'll come over in about three hours when your shift is over. Sounds good?" Tobin asked.

"But I'm not dressed in date clothes." Alex said, looking down at what she was wearing which was white skinny jeans and a black t shirt.

"You look perfect. Don't worry about it."

Alex blushed and nodded.

In one swift motion Tobin jumped over the counter and placed a soft kiss on Alex's cheek and hopped back again.

"Bye." Tobin smiled and walked out while Alex was deep red.

Maybe I should go to the date. To see if she really cheats, of course. Not for any other reason.

Tobin lied to herself.

 

 

Word count: 603

  

Song for this chapter: PVRIS - Fire

  
Vote, comment, follow and whatever.

 

 

Peace! ✌️

 

 

~KarmyArmy


	6. Locked In

Two hours have gone by since Alex and Tobin's conversation at the grocery store and Tobin began to get ready for the date. She took a quick shower and picked out clothes from her small backpack. She wore a black button-up shirt with black skinny jeans and black vans. Leaving her hair down, she took her wallet and her keys, before walking out of her hotel room.

Tobin decided to take her motorcycle and arrived after a few minutes since the store wasn't far.

The secret agent walked through the door seeing no one inside.

"Alex?" She called.

Alex appeared from the back room with a smile after recognizing Tobin's voice but blown away by how beautiful Tobin looked.

"Hey! Sorry I just needed to do some stuff with inventory." Alex apologized.

"No worries. So do you wa-" Tobin began saying before the sound of the alarm the store had, interrupted her.

Alex quickly went to the control panel typing in a passcode which was denied.

"Uh what just happened?" Tobin questioned after a bunch of beeps were heard throughout the store.

"Uh.. We are... Kinda sorta maybe locked in..."

"Well how do we get out..?"

"We wait for the person who has the next shift. That isn't till 8am." Alex says slowly.

"Well can you call them?"

"I barely know the guy, so I definitely don't have his number."

Tobin walked away from Alex towards the snacks area and brought two bags of chips and a few chocolates.

"What are you doing?" Alex questioned.

"Well, we're stuck here for twelve hours so we might as well make the most of it." Tobin smiled.

"Does the back room have any windows?"

"No, why?"

"I don't want people to just walk past us and think we broke in to this place. Let's go to the back." Tobin said as she nodded towards the big glass walls the store had.

"Sure." Alex chuckled and the two made their way to the back room.

"Wow this store has a lap top?" Tobin asked as she noticed a lap top on a small table once they walked in the back room.

"Yeah but the internet is like really slow here."

  
"Not for long." Tobin smirked and grabbed the lap top, putting it on her lap and typed away.

"What are you doing..?"

"Not hacking to the neighbors wifi. What are you talking about? Pffshh." The secret agent said sarcastically.

"How do you know how to do that?" The younger girl said with a surprised look.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Tobin winked.

Alex blushed and laid back on the small pillows that were scattered all over the floor.

"Aaaand now we have Netflix." Tobin grinned.

"I don't even want to know at this point." Alex chuckled.

"Good." Tobin smiled.

Tobin and Alex watched a few movies and then started talking, not even noticing the time.

"No way! Olivia wild is way hotter than Scarlett Johansson!" Alex argued.

"Are you kidding?? Scarlett is way hotter! Have you seen her body?" Tobin asked.

"Have you seen Olivia's eyes??"

"Whatever you say but in my opinion, you're hotter than both of them." Tobin flirted with a smirk.

Alex blushed deeply and replied with a quiet thank you.

They continued talking, Tobin complimenting Alex whenever she could and Alex blushing in response.

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

"1:30"

"I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Alex said with a yawn.

"Yeah me too."

They gathered all of the pillows and blankets they could find and made a little make-shift bed to sleep on.

"Tobin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold."

"So grab a blanket." Tobin chuckled.

"I don't see one and I'm too lazy to get up."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Spoon me." Alex smiled innocently.

Tobin laughed and scooted closer to Alex, pressing her front against Alex's back and wrapping her arm around her.

"Good night Toby."

Tobin melted at the nickname. She hated it when anyone called her that but she found it absolutely beautiful coming out of Alex's lips.

"Goodnight Alex." Tobin smiled, kissing the girl's temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 696
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Alessia Cara - Here
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait but here it is! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think about it :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	7. The Picture

Tobin woke up feeling something heavy on her chest and saw Alex.

"Good morning." Tobin said after she saw Alex open her eyes.

"Good morning." Alex smiled. "Sorry I fell asleep on you." She said shyly.

"Don't worry about it." Tobin smiled. "It was actually really comfy." Tobin's smile melted Alex's heart every time.

The two girls wanted nothing more than just to lay there and enjoy each other's company but they remembered that soon it is 8 o'clock and someone will be there for his shift.

"Tobin?" Alex said as she was still on the older girl's chest.

"Yeah?"

"I know this date didn't turn out the way we planned so w-would you uh.. Maybe want to go on a-another date with me?" Alex stuttered.

"I would love to." Tobin grinned.

The secret agent thought about it, and technically Alex didn't cheat so that means they have to go on another date. She didn't say yes to the date because she wanted to, she said yes because she didn't really cheat. At least that's what Tobin was saying to herself.

"Great so I'll pick you up at 7?" Alex asked.

"Yeah no problem." Tobin smiled.

"Where do you live?"

Yes problem.

"Uh you know what, I'll pick you up. My house is kinda hard to get to." The agent lied.

"Ok so I'll give you my address and you'll come by around 7?"

"Definitely."

"Great so here's my address." Alex said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down her home address, handing it to Tobin. Tobin chuckled a little when she thought about the fact that she really didn't need the piece of paper because she has the address memorized.

"What?" Alex asked with a smile as she noticed Tobin laughing.

"You're just really cute." Tobin covered up with a smile as Alex blushed lightly.

They both turned their head to the door once they heard it open and saw a short guy with blonde hair coming inside.

"Aaaand that's my cue to go." Tobin chuckled. "I'll see you soon." The older girl smiled and gave Alex a kiss on her cheek, making her blush. "Bye."

"Bye." Alex said and she couldn't keep her eyes off of Tobin's body as she walked out of the store.

Tobin walked out and headed for her bike when suddenly she got a text. The agent pulled out her phone to see a message from Hope.

Hope: Did the target cheat?

Tobin quickly typed a response.

Tobin: No, I think it will take a few more days.

Hope: Ok. Make it as quick as possible, I have good news when you get back to HQ.

Tobin: Got it boss.

Tobin hopped on her motorcycle and headed back to her hotel. She reached her room and opened her computer, looking at the pictures she took of Alex.  
She was flipping through pictures when a certain one caught her eye. It was a picture of Alex and Servando in their house, and Servando's left hand was over his right shoulder, as if he was going to hit Alex, who was in front of him. Tobin looked at the picture for about 30 minutes. Just staring and thinking. She finally got up when she noticed she should get ready to pick up Alex and go to their date.

She took a shower, changing into black skinny jeans openly ripped at the knees, a dark blue button up and black combat boots. Tobin took her leather jacket and walked out of her hotel room.

Tobin got to the target's house after a few minutes but the picture wouldn't leave her mind. So many thoughts were running through her head that drove her crazy.

What happened? Did he hit her that day? Why did he want to hit her? Why isn't she telling anyone if he's hurting her? How didn't I notice this when I took the pictures? Maybe I could've helped her...

But the agent knew she can't ask Alex about it because then Alex would question how did she know that and that would blow her cover and compromise the mission, so she knocked on Alex's door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 700
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Vance Joy - Georgia
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Another update! Yay! Also, because this chapter and the last one are really short I updated twice and I might put out another chapter today, we'll see ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	8. Skyler

__"Hey Alex." Tobin grinned as Alex opened the door.

"Hi Tobin," Alex chuckled lightly at Tobin's excitement.

Alex was wearing casual clothes, a white v- neck and dark skinnies.

"Ready?"

"Yep just let me get my phone." Alex said and rushed to her bedroom, unplugging her phone from it's charger and walking towards Tobin, closing the door once they are out.

"So where are we going?" Alex asked.

"Uh I- I thought you planned something.. Since you know.. You're the one that asked me on a date..?" Tobin chuckled nervously.

"Are we really starting a date right now with no idea where to go or what to do?" Alex laughed.

"Pretty sure." Tobin laughed as well.

"Do you have any places in mind?"

Tobin thought for a moment. "Actually I do have a place." Tobin said and took Alex hand in her's as she lead them to her motorcycle which was parked in the front of the building.

Without Alex noticing, Tobin shot a quick text to Hope.

Tobin: I need something original and romantic for a date.

Hope: When?

Tobin: Like.. 5 minutes ago.

Hope: Go to nearest beach and look for Skyler. I have to go, report to me tomorrow.

Tobin: Wait who's Skyler?

Tobin: Hope!

Tobin: goddamn it.

"Uhh where's your car?" Alex asked, not noticing the black and red motorcycle just a few feet from her.

"I don't have a car, I have my baby." Tobin smiled and tugged Alex's hand to bring her to the bike.

"You have a motorcycle?" Alex said as she stared at the vehicle. "I don't think I can even get on it." Alex chuckled.

"Have no fear, Tobin Heath is here." Tobin grinned and proceeded by helping the girl on her bike or as she liked to call it "her baby" and got on as well.

"What if I fall?" Alex said with a smile but with real fear.

"I'll catch you."

\--------------------------------------------

Tobin took Alex to the beach, just as Hope said, and began look for anyone that looked like he was from her agency.

Tobin and Alex were walking on the board walk, enjoying the fresh air and the small stands on the side selling souvenirs and the calming vibe this area had, when Tobin began to get frustrated by not finding Skyler, whoever that was.

"Alex?" Tobin said.

"Yeah?"

"I came here to lo-... Whoa." Tobin cut herself off, amazed that she finally found Skyler.

"What Tobin?" Alex had her back to Skyler so she couldn't see but even if she was facing the other way, there's no way she would have guessed that Skyler was for them.

 

Behind Alex was a wooden colored boat, not too fancy but certainly not your everyday boat.

Tobin didn't really like all the fancy stuff that draws a lot of attention even if it is pretty. She liked to keep it small and modest. So the boat was perfect in her opinion.

"That's for us." Tobin grinned as she placed her hands on Alex's shoulders and turned her around.

"What's for us?" Alex said, not knowing what Tobin meant.

"The boat, cupcake." Tobin chuckled.

"Wait what?" Alex said dumbfounded.

"Come on!" Tobin said excitedly as she took Alex's hand in her's (ignoring the butterflies in her stomach) and tugging her towards the boat.

Both girls got on the boat and went inside it, and the inside was even better than the outside. There was a small bar, stocked with champagne and all kinds of alcohol, a seating area with comfy pillows and two small beds on the wall of the ship, as well as a mini- fridge and a floor area in front of the couches that you could easily turn into a bed. Tobin explored further and went in a small compartment in the front of the boat and saw that there was a seat for the sailor of the boat and another seat next to it.

"Oh my god this is so cool!" Alex exclaimed. "How did you get us this?"

"I know people." Tobin smiled. "Wanna go for a small cruise?" The agent smirked.

\--------------------------------------------

"THIS IS SO FUUUNNN!!" Alex yelled in excitement as she stood in the front of the boat with her hands spread open and the wind in her hair.

Tobin watched the younger girl, smiling to herself at how childish and beautiful she looks right now.

"You're gonna fall off if you don't come back here!" Tobin yelled to Alex.

Alex reluctantly came inside the boat and sat on the couches, watching Tobin make drinks for the both of them.

"What are you looking at?" Tobin smiled.

"I am looking at an amazingly beautiful girl making me a drink." Alex smirked.

"I knew you wanted me just for my looks." Tobin joked, making Alex giggle that amazing giggle of her's.

"Who says I want you?" Alex smirked.

"Well you agreed to go on a date with me, and then you asked me out on another date aaaand now you're on a boat with me, so..." Tobin trailed off, handing Alex her drink.

They talked for about an hour, getting to know each other more and making small jokes and maybe a little flirting on Tobin's side but Alex didn't mind at all.

"Can I ask you something?"Alex asked.

"Ok, shoot."

"Why did you decide to come talk to me at the gym?"

"Oh I'm a member of a secret task force and you're my target." Tobin said nonchalantly.

"What?" Alex said wide eyed.

"Oh my god I'm kidding, relax." Tobin laughed. "But the real reason is that.. I don't know, I guess I was intrigued by you. Plus have you even looked in the mirror? I mean it should be a crime to look this beautiful." Tobin winked.

"I- I mea- w- like- how- ughh." Alex gave up on words and just cupped Tobin's face and kissed her. The kiss was the most tender and wonderful kiss both of them ever had. Alex couldn't get enough of Tobin's lips, that still had the slightest taste of champagne on them.

They finally separated and rested their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry I just.. I couldn't help it." Alex said shyly.

"Don't be sorry." Tobin said, still breathing fast because Alex caught her off guard. "What do you say we go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning?" Tobin asked.

"Sleep here?"

"Yeah why not? We're not that far from the dock."

"Ok."

The girls made a makeshift bed on the floor with pillows and blankets next to the couches since they wanted to sleep next to each other and drifted off.

The next morning Tobin woke up before Alex and went out to the front of the boat to breath in the fresh air. She didn't notice Alex woke up until a pair of hands sneaked around her waist. The secret agent was startled for a moment but then leaned back into Alex's warmth.

"Good morning." Alex rasped.

"Good morning indeed." Tobin smiled and turned around to place a soft kiss on Alex's cheek.

"It's so peaceful out here." Alex said as she looked out into the ocean.

"Yeah, it is." Tobin replied. "Do you want to head back now or later?"

"Oh shit I have a shift at the store in like an hour." Alex said.

"Ok then let's head back." Tobin said as she went inside the boat to start their way back.

Before they knew it they were already on Tobin's bike on their way to Alex's apartment.

Tobin parked the motorcycle in front of Alex's building and got off to help the younger girl off of her bike.

"Thank you Tobin, I had a really great time." Alex smiled.

"Me too." Tobin smiled back as she slowly leaned forward and captured Alex's lips in her's.

They kissed passionately as Tobin wrapped her hands around Alex's waist and Alex brought her hands around Tobin's neck, pulling her towards her to deepen the kiss. Tobin licked Alex's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Alex happily granted. Their tongues met and Alex let out an involuntary moan and that's when she pulled away.

"I uhh.. As much as I would love to continue this, I have work." Alex said while heavy breathing.

"Oh right. Sorry." Tobin smiled shyly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Tobin said and pecked Alex's lips.

"Yeah." Alex grinned and went inside the building.

Tobin's phone buzzed so she took it out of her pocket to check who it was.

Hope: Meet me at your hotel room at 3 for your weekly report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1431
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: twenty one pilots - Guns For Hands


	9. Weekly Report

After Tobin dropped Alex off at her apartment she went to a small restaurant since she hasn't eaten breakfast and returned to her hotel room at about 2:50. The agent opened the door to her hotel room, finding a leather jacket on the bed and noise in the bathroom. Tobin pulled out her gun aiming it wherever she turned in case she spots the intruder.

She quietly opened the bathroom door, still aiming the gun and found Hope washing her hands.

"Jesus fucking Christ Hope you scared the shit out of me." Tobin exclaimed while returning the gun to it's holster.

"Well, I need to see if you're alert don't I?" Hope joked.

They went and sat on the small seating area in the balcony.

"Fill me in. What happened?"

Ok, now Tobin could go with this conversation to two paths. One, is tell Hope the truth. Tell her Alex cheated and kissed Tobin and with that the case will be closed and Tobin probably won't see Alex ever again. Two, is to.. Withhold information from her boss and say she needs more time and that Alex didn't cheat.

"Tobin?" Hope said after Tobin zoned out for a few minutes.

"Oh yeah umm.. She didn't cheat yet. I need more time." Tobin said.

"I'm trusting you here, Tobin." Hope said sincerely.

"I know."

"Ok, you have all the time you need but get it done." Hope said and walked inside the hotel room from the balcony and towards the door.

Tobin exhaled a breath and went to take a shower.

\--------------------------------------------

Alex walked into her apartment, finding Servando passed out on the couch with a few beer bottles scattered around, you know, the usual, and went to get ready for work.

She put on casual clothes and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Alex?" She heard a groggy voice say from behind her.

The blue eyed girl turned around to find Servando barely standing.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Where were you all night?" He questioned.

"I was at work. They needed someone to do a double shift and I volunteered." Alex lied, a thing she was so used to do when talking to Servando, and set her glass on the counter before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Servando asked.

"To work..?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"You just said you worked all night." He said sternly.

"Fine you caught me," Alex said with a smile, trying to sound believable. "I'm going out with Kelley for some coffee because I'm not really tired. I'll see you later babe." She said as she pecked Servando's cheek and walked out of the apartment.

Alex got in her car and started to drive towards the store for her shift. As she was driving she began to think about her life. About Servando, about soccer, about Tobin... The more she thought about Tobin, the more she realized that she is the only thing that brought her even the slightest bit of happiness ever since... Ever since she got married to Servando. She loved Servando, she really did but he turned out to be way different than the man she knew before the wedding. He became controlling, moody, jealous, and most of all, angry. Alex didn't even know why. Sometimes she would just come home and he would start yelling at her for no reason. So no you're probably thinking why not divorce the son of a bitch? Well, that's complicated.

To divorce Servando Alex needs to apply for divorce and go through the whole thing with court and stuff and she didn't have the money, nor the confidence to do it. So she stayed with him.

By now, Alex had already arrived at work and got behind the counter when suddenly Tobin came through the door.

"Hello, beautiful." Tobin said with a grin as she approached the counter.

"Who? Me?" Alex joked.

"No, the fruit loops. Of course you." Tobin laughed. "So when do you get out of work?"

"I just started so in like 7 hours." Alex replied.

"Oh come on.. I literally have nothing to do today." Tobin said.

"You can hangout here. If you want to." Alex said.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." Tobin said and gave Alex a peck on the cheek.

Tobin and Alex hung out all day at the store, joking, flirting and the occasional helping a customer. Soon it was the end of Alex shift and the secret agent couldn't believe how time flew by so fast because it really didn't feel like she spent 7 hours there.

"I have to go home now but it was really fun hanging out with you." Alex smiled.

"Same here." Tobin grinned.

This time, it was Alex who was leaning in for a kiss. They kissed tenderly and as their lips moved in sync, nothing else around them mattered, they were solely focused on each other.

Tobin brought her hands to Alex waist while Alex's hands were rested on Tobin's shoulders.

"Bye Tobin." Alex said as she pulled away.

"Bye." Tobin said with a smile. "Wait, do you have work tomorrow?"

"No, why?" Alex asked.

"Because we are going on a date. I'll come pick you up at 8, bye!" Tobin said and walked away before Alex had a chance to say anything, leaving the forward smiling behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: twenty one pilots - Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 636
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: PVRIS - Smoke
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! Sorry it was a little short it was just to start up the story. I know the age I said they are isn't how old they really are but just go with it.   
> Vote, comment, follow and whatever.
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


End file.
